Queue management systems exist in the form of sequence number ticket systems, in which a user is required to take an order number and then stand in the proximity of the queue, where the information about a current order number is displayed. Should the user not be present when their turn arrives, the user loses the order and has to start over again. Conventional virtual queue management systems rely on the users' phone number to contact the users and update them regarding their position in the queue (e.g., by sending short text messages to the users). In addition, these conventional systems still require the users to be in a physically proximate distance from the queue. These traditional physical and virtual queue management systems generally work as first-in-first-out or first-in-last-out. Re-ordering a traditional queue (e.g., “cutting the line” or changing positions within the queue) involves social friction. Software solutions enabling interaction between queue participants and the interested facility have not yet been widely contemplated because it is technically challenging to create a unified software solution to be in synchronous contact with different parties (e.g., different people in the queue, potential other customers trying to buy or sell their positions within the queue, and the facility, which may desire to monitor the queue), continuously monitor the queue, and update the parties in real time. Creating a unified software solution to address the above-mentioned problems is also technically challenging because requiring all the parties to use the same application may create a negative user experience. For example, some users may not desire to log into a unified system to create a reservation or change their position within the queue.